


My Beloved Enemy

by Kamui0915, Lordpikachu2003



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Dirty Talk, Gratuitous Smut, Kinky, M/M, Spanking, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamui0915/pseuds/Kamui0915, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordpikachu2003/pseuds/Lordpikachu2003
Summary: Tobi was alone in the woods, enjoying a little time with himself and away from the Akatsuki, when this strange man with brown hair and purple markings over his eyes comes up behind him and starts asking him questions.Tobi is suspicious of the guy, especially because he seems so familiar. So he decides to mess with him... by acting coy and flirty. But what he doesn't expect, is that this guy is curious about him as well and planning to get those answers out of him by any means necessary. Even through sex.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 164





	My Beloved Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP between me and Lordpikachu2003.
> 
> Me as Kakashi.  
> Lordpikachu2003 as Obito.

Tobi wanders further into the woods, enjoying the solitude of his surroundings. Finally, he was able to get time for himself, away from the Akatsuki and from his plans. He just needed a break.

He's all alone.

Kakashi jumps from tree to tree towards the Akatsuki's hiding place, but he stops when he sees a member of the Akatsuki with an orange mask not really far from him. Kakashi decides to disguise himself as a man named Sukea.

Tobi hums to himself when he notices a small stream. He goes over to it and takes off his gloves. He bends down on his haunches to touch the water. The cool water flows around his hand, and a delighted laugh escapes his lips.

Kakashi slowly comes over him, pulling out a kunai just in case Tobi wants to attack him. The silver haired man wants to see the face behind that orange mask, then he moves his hand to cut the black rubber in that mask.

Tobi senses a presence behind him and immediately turns around. He sees a man with brown hair and purple markings over his eyes. He yells out in a high pitched voice, "AH! Who are you creeping up behind me like that? Tobi is just here enjoying himself by the water!"

Kakashi stops his move, he was caught and needs to think of a reason. Slowly, he puts back the kunai in his pocket and softly clears his throat. "Ah, sorry for creeping you out. I just got lost here. I thought you're a bad guy, so I took out a kunai. But it seems you're not?'' Kakashi tries to make Tobi not suspicious of him. ''What are you doing here anyway?''

Tobi tilts his head to the side, mulling his thoughts over as he studies the brunette. He looks strangely familiar, the way he seems to casually put the kunai away. He's also rather handsome, but Obito quickly shakes those thoughts away. Then he speaks, again in his fake 'Tobi' high voice, "No. Tobi is a good boy, senpai. And I'm just here enjoying my break."

"Senpai?'' Kakashi chuckles. "We don't know each other and you call me that.'' He slowly sits next to this mysterious member of the Akatsuki. Of course he doesn't forget about the mission that the Hokage gave him. "Mind if I sit here?''

Tobi covers his mouth and squeaks, "Ah sorry, senpai. But I don't know what else to call you." He looks over at the strangely familiar man, a feeling of anxiety and excitement flooding his senses, and nods his approval. "Y-yes you can sit next to me," He stutters.

Kakashi glances at the man beside him, observing his figure. He heard this man is the leader of the Akatsuki. Seriously? He looks childish, but he still wants to know the face behind that mask. "So, are you a shinobi? Are you on a mission or something? Where are you from?''

 _Fuck_ , Kakashi curses himself for asking so many questions at once, but he couldn't help feeling attracted to this man.

Obito arches an eyebrow from within his mask. This guy is rather attractive, but he's asking a lot of questions. Maybe he can mess with him a little bit.

"Hmm... Why do you want to know, Senpai? Are you interested in me?" Then Tobi turns over and lies on his side, propping up his chin on his hand with his elbow on the grass. "You're going to have to work for that information," He says coyly.

"What do I have to do, Tobi-san?'' Kakashi says. This guy seems to want to tease him. Fine, he will follow the game then. Kakashi comes closer to the mask, whispering seductively, "And I am interested in you.'' He accidentally lets out his real voice. Hopefully Tobi doesn't notice that he's Hatake Kakashi from Konoha.

Obito swallows nervously as a hot blush fills his cheeks. This guy just got really close to him. And his voice sounds so sexy whispering low like that. His voice really reminds him of Kakashi, at least it sounds like him when Obito would hear him while stalking him from a far. Obito clears his throat and says in a shaky voice, "Ah-Ahh. I dunno. Surprise me."

"Tobi-san...'' Kakashi touches his neck, running his fingers around it to give tickling vibes to the masked man, then slowly moves to his cheek. "Did you know that asking someone without taking off your mask...'' Those fingers go down until they meet Tobi's chin, lifting it a bit. "...Isn't polite?''

"Ah-ahh," Tobi stutters. He feels himself melting at this man's touch. His mind struggles to figure out what to say. This guy is just so close... and the way he's looking into his eye, sends shivers down his spine. This is not good... "Senpai, aren't you being too forward?" He manages to say.

Kakashi smiles. "I have a game for us. You answer my questions and I'll make you feel good.'' He pulls Tobi closer, then folds one of his legs and leans Tobi's back on it. "Interested?''

Obito's eyes grow wide in surprise. This stranger just pulled him in really close. Now he's leaning up against the man's body, making him feel more nervous. But, this guy feels really nice and warm, and his body seems strong and protective. Plus, his scent is amazing, almost nostalgic in a way that brings him back to childhood. Oh no... is he fantasizing about this stranger?? Suddenly Obito feels hot around his collar. He says in an unsure voice, "What if... I am interested?"

"Good. That means we can start. Don't worry, I'm not a bad guy, so be honest, ok? I'm just curious about you. I want to know more.'' Kakashi starts unzipping Tobi's cloak and sees a black tight shirt behind it. He leans forward to whisper in Tobi's ear. "I think I can guess you're a shinobi. So here's my first questions... Are you on a mission and where are you from?'' Kakashi blows on his ear and starts rubbing his nipple through the black shirt.

"Nnghh oohh..." Obito moans and he tips his head to the side when he feels Kakashi's hot breath brush his ear. He keens backward and his body knocks against Kakashi's leg when he feels Kakashi's fingers rubbing his nipple. Its almost too much for him to handle. "I'm ah... I can't... tell you that!"

"Why not, Tobi-san? Don't you believe me?'' Kakashi bites his ear and his hand moves lower, slipping between Tobi's legs to open them wide. He starts teasing his crotch, squeezing his cock through his pants. "Answer me, Tobi-san. They're just simple questions, or I'll stop giving you pleasure.'' Kakashi licks Tobi's ear.

"Ahhh..." Obito lets out a moan, but quickly covers his mouth with his hands over the mask. This guy just put his hand on his cock. He's never been touched like this! But the way his hand is massaging his cock through his pants, stroking his shaft and squeezing it roughly feels so good.

"Nnnghh ooohh," Obito whimpers and his cock grows hard under Kakashi's strong hand, his pants getting so tight and constricting. "Please... I can't..." His normal voice leaks out. He can't escape, not when he's this aroused.

"Oh? I've done what you wanted. Won't you do me the favor?'' Kakashi is still trying to go slow. He straightens his leg and holds Tobi's nape with his arm, doing it on purpose so he can have more access to his neck.

"Can I see your face?'' Kakashi sinks his face on Tobi's neck, licking around and sucking it hard enough to leave a mark. His hand strokes Tobi's inner thigh and goes lower to meet his asshole. Kakashi moves his fingers there, teasing the hole playfully. He even presses his fingers, as if he wants to shove those fingers into Tobi's ass through the pants.

"Mmmnnm..." Obito bites his lower lip, trying to hide his moan. He turns his head to the side, letting Kakashi suck on his neck. Heat rushes to between his legs and his hips start moving on their own, meeting his hole against Kakashi's fingers, grinding and adding pressure. He doesn't know whats happening. His body is moving on its own, seeking more pleasure from this guy. Obito knits his brows and says between panting breaths, "No... you can't... see my face..."

"Seems you're enjoying this so much. Eager to be fucked in the ass, huh?'' Kakashi puts Tobi's body on the grass and slowly crawls on top of him. His hands pulls up the black shirt, finally showing Tobi's stomach. "Your shirt is so tight. Don't you feel hot?'' Kakashi leans over to meet their noses. ''Shall we get rid of your clothes?''

"Yes yes, very hot," Obito says quickly and gasps while turning his head to the side. He's so turned on, he wants to shed his clothes for this guy, but he can't let him see his stomach. He quickly pulls his shirt back down and turns over, presenting his ass. He gets on his knees, with his ass bent forward towards Kakashi, and he arches his back while speading his knees wide apart on the grass. "No..." He says panting, "Just take off my pants."

Kakashi smirks in silence seeing that round ass presented to him. He can even see that the pants are wet around the crotch. Who knew the leader of the Akatsuki is so eager for sex?

The silver haired man crawls on top of Tobi's back and whispers in his ear. "Too bad I can't kiss your lips. Sex without kissing isn't fun, Tobi-san. Aren't you interested to taste my lips? Can't you imagine how good it will feel with our lips touching each other, sucking each other, or even when my tongue invades your wet mouth?''

Obito shivers and licks his lips inside his mask. Ohh, he would love to taste this man's lips... The way he speaks with such a dirty mouth. And he must be really good with that tongue, the way he licked his ear and kissed his neck so insistently. But he can't let this guy see his face. Maybe if he fucks him well enough.

"Oh Senpai," Obito purs. "I can imagine how good your slick tongue will feel inside my mouth. But why don't you keep using that mouth on other parts of me? Like eating my ass or devouring my cock?"

 _This guy plays hard to get,_ Kakashi thinks to himself. He lets out a sigh. He didn't expect this mission to be so hard. "Tobi-san, I'll stop doing what you want, because it's time for you to obey me.'' Kakashi leans over to whisper again. "I will not take off your pants. I will let you feel the pain of your hard cock being pinched by your tight pants. How does it feel? Good?''

Kakashi is now moving his hand to slip under Tobi's shirt, going up to reach his nipple, rubbing it and sometimes pinching it. His other hand also moves to Tobi's ass, squeezing it eagerly. "You also have a good ass here.''

"Haahh...ahh, no.... not there," Obito begs. Oh no, this guy is teasing his nipples again, sending shocks of pleasure straight to his cock. Obito had no idea he was so sensitive on his chest. Immediately, he quivers and melts under Kakashi's touch, letting out a lewd moan. His cock is fully hard and wet in his pants, painfully begging for attention. And Kakashi's hand squeezing his ass is making him more frustrated.

"No.. it feels awful..." Obito whines. "Please... I need you to fuck me." He starts moving his ass backwards, grinding it against Kakashi's crotch. "I'll do anything..." He begs.

"So many pleasures, right? When you are stimulated so much without being able to free your hard cock?'' Kakashi's fingers tease the line between Tobi's ass cheeks, stroking it and finally moving down to his crotch. The wet area is bigger. "So wet here.'' Kakashi also teases the bulge by squeezing it, he can even feel the shape of Tobi's cock. "And so hard here. It must be so painful and nice at the same time. You just need to answer my questions and I'll give you more pleasure, Tobi-san.''

"I'm..." Obito begins to speak, but then he chews his lower lip, desperately fighting to keep in this information. But he's so turned on, feeling so hot and desperate to get fucked by this guy. He starts panting and leans backward into Kakashi's hand, pressing his hard cock, and stroking himself on his hand. He's a mess now, and he won't last much longer. He gasps and spits out, "I'm from... Konoha."

Kakashi's eyes widen and his movement stop. What the hell did he just hear? He never heard of a another traitor from Konoha, except Itachi.

Kakashi slows his breath, keeping himself calm and not ruining this misson. Now he's eager to see the man's face. "Good.'' Then Kakashi pulls Tobi's ass to meet his hard cock, poking his hole with his bulge through their pants. "You want this, right? You want my cock? Then let me see your face and this cock will stick in your ass and fuck you so hard as long as you want.''

"Oooooh..." Obito groans. He can feel the man's cock, pressing on his hole. It's through their pants, but Obito could feel how big and hard it is. He imagines how good it will feel pressing inside him, filling him up and then pumping him in and out without mercy. He nods his head feverishly and whimpers, "Yes, yes! Please... stick your dick in me. And you can take off my mask." Obito is just so frustrated. He figures this guy won't recognize him anyway.

Kakashi takes off the mask and is surprised to see the face behind it. His breath hitches. What the fuck? How can this be? Tobi, the leader of the Akatsuki, is his friend who died a long time ago?!

Once again, Kakashi tries to calm down, he can't mess up this mission. He pulls down Tobi's pants to expose that sexy ass. He doesn't want to stop punishing this man yet, especially when he knows his real identity. Kakashi slips his finger into Tobi's ass. "Answer me again. Is 'Tobi' your real name? If you lie, you'll get this.'' Kakashi spanks his ass hard.

"Ahhh!" Obito yelps. His hips jut forward and he starts quivering from the after shock, tightening roughly around Kakashi's finger in his ass. The lingering sting of the feeling of his ass getting spanked sends a shock of heat to his groin, making him leak more precum, staining his pants.

 _What the fuck?_ Obito thinks to himself. He really liked getting slapped on the ass. It's so demeaning, but it felt so good. _He wants more_. His face is exposed now, fully flushed and eyes glazed. He can't tell this guy his real name though. "Tobi," He breathes out. "My name is Tobi."

Kakashi lets out a 'tch'. To be honest, Kakashi is still in denial. He doesn't believe in what he sees, but he will never forget the face of his closest friend, his noisy friend, his annoying childhood friend...

"Wrong answer.'' Kakashi spanks his ass again, harder this time. "I can sense you are lying.'' Then he shoves another two fingers into his ass and starts fucking him with those fingers, moving in and out.

"Nnnghhh," Obito whimpers and he bites his bottom lip, drawing a speckle of blood. That rough spank really hurt, he can feel the heat forming from a bruise on his ass. But it feels so good. He clenches tightly around Kakashi's fingers, trying to feel more pressure entering his hole, but its not enough. He lets out a groan and moves his hand to between his legs, stroking his cock. "I'm not lying. My name is, Tobi. I swear!"

Tch, Kakashi just wants Obito to be honest about his name, but fine then. The silver haired man pulls out his fingers and takes off his headband. He ties Obito's wrists and then puts a kunai on the blue cloth, sticking it on the grass. He does it to show the Konoha symbol. "To make you remember who you had sex with.'' Then Kakashi pulls down his own pants and shoves in his hard cock without warning. He starts fucking his dear friend again, with something bigger this time.

Obito gasps and his mouth falls open in shock. His ass is getting forcefully fucked and by someone from Konoha, the place he was born, the place he wants to forget. He starts panting heavily, "Aaahhh...ahhhh...," straining his body while the other man pounds into him. Obito listens to his grunts and soft moans. His voice, it does sound familiar. And this guy didn't believe him when he said his name is Tobi. No one would recognize him, unless...

"Bakashi... you asshole!" Obito growls.

Kakashi laughs softly. "So you caught me? Took you long enough. How are you now? I didn't know you grew into a person who's eager towards sex like this. You seemed to love being spanked and getting fucked in the ass. You're so easy to please, Obito.'' Kakashi adds more speed to his thrusts. He thrusts harder and deeper aiming for Obito's prostate several times, making Obito jolt on the grass. "I wonder if you're a virgin?''

Obito closes his eyes and groans. Damn Kakashi is hitting his prostate, and the drag of his cock, pulling and spreading his insides feels so good. "You smug bastard... always talking down to me." He shuts his eyes and moans. He tenses up as he feels Kakashi hit his prostate hard. His thighs are trembling against the pressure of Kakashi's cock, pounding him repeatedly. "Aahh... So what... hah... if I am?" He tries say it in a sneer, but Kakashi's cock is hitting a sensitive nerve, making him breathless.

"Nothing. Like I said, you look eager towards sex. I thought you've done it before, but well it's a bonus for me if I'm your first.'' Kakashi slows down his pace, crawling on top of the man's back and saying in a low voice. "How do you know... that sex feels good, Obito?'' His hand moves to grab Obito's cock and starts pumping it. "Don't tell me... You often play by yourself?'' Kakashi whispers to him.

"Mmnnnnph," Obito moans. He turns his head away from Kakashi, shutting his eyes and biting his lower lip. No way is he going to admit that he plays with himself when no one is around. He often goes into Kamui, eagerly taking off his clothes, and stroking himself while fingering his hole. And most times, the image of Kakashi invades his mind, fucking him senseless and bringing him to climax. He stays quiet, but the blush on his cheeks grows darker and hotter.

"I think I can guess the answer from your reaction.'' Kakashi teases him and blows on his ear. Slowly, Kakashi takes off Obito's clothes and flips the man's body without freeing his hands. "Changing position. We're not done yet.'' Kakashi smiles and shoves his hard cock again into Obito's tight hole. He groans. "Fuck, it's so good inside you. It's really tight, pinching my cock perfectly. How does it feel, Obito? My cock is way better than your fingers, right? Or even your toys?''

"I... hah...mmmmn, I don't... use toys..." Obito says between breaths. He turns his head away and pants into his upper bicep. "Ooohh... fuck... your cock is really big. And hot..." Obito starts smiling languidly as drool trails off his mouth to his chin. He turns toward Kakashi, his eyes dark with desire. "Ahh Kakashi..." He says, while licking his lips, "I want you to kiss me." He tightens his thighs around Kakashi's waist, pulling him closer.

"Oh, what a good face you have there, so lewd with you drooling like that. But not now for the kiss, Obito. Answer me again.'' Kakashi starts kissing around Obito's stomach. "To be honest, I was shocked when I took off your mask. How can this be? I couldn't believe it, but now I'm really with you.'' He reaches Obito's nipples, licking one of them with his tongue and sucking it. The other one is teased by his fingers, pinching it again. "So, tell me, Obito... Where have you been? Why didn't you come back to the village?''

Obito twists and writhes under Kakashi's touch. He arches his back, meeting his chest with Kakashi's mouth and panting heavily. He's a moaning mess now, and he can't hold in his secrets any longer. "I... I couldn't come back. Not when I had this debt to pay..." He knits his brows, then looks down angrily at Kakashi. "And you broke your promise to me."

''I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise to you. I know it was my fault. My bad.'' Kakashi takes off his wig, he wants to be himself here. "But you're also dumb by not coming back to the village. What do you want by doing that? You tricked many people, including me.''

Kakashi slows down his breath, trying to be calm, and slowly brings his face to see Obito's in close range. "Silly, you don't know there's someone who really cares about you.'' And finally Kakashi lets their lips to meet in a passionate kiss. He bites Obito's lips and shoves his tongue inside, taking the advantage to taste Obito's whole mouth.

Obito is still angry. He tries shaking his arms and turning his head, but he can't get away. He's pinned under Kakashi and the other man's tongue is exploring his mouth so greedily. Slowly, his anger melts away and he softly closes his eyes and kisses Kakashi back. "Mmmmmnnn," Obito moans between kisses, "Kakashi, why do you have to be so good at everything?" He kisses Kakashi eagerly, trailing his tongue along his lower lip and then nipping at Kakashi's tongue. "I wanted to stay mad at you forever."

"That's how I am.'' Kakashi teases, then smiles. "People can change, Obito, and I'm sorry for being a jerk when we were kids.'' Kakashi continues their passionate kiss and goes back to his normal pace, going faster and deeper as far as he can, hitting Obito's prostate again. Kakashi groans in pleasure as he gets closer to his climax. "I'm going to cum, Obito.''

"AAhhh!!" Obito gasps as he feels Kakashi hit a sensitive part deep inside him. His inner walls quiver and tighten around Kakashi as he continues to thrust into him.

"Ahh. Hah. Kakashi... Hah. Right... there!!" He screams and shuts his eyes, his mind goes blank. Then he arches his back and clenches hard on Kakashi, his body spasming uncontrollably as he explodes in a powerful orgasm. His cum flies up and sprays Kakashi's stomach, then he presses his thighs around Kakashi and moans into his ear. "Ahhh... Cum... inside meee... Kakashi..."

"I know, Obito.'' Kakashi keeps hitting that spot, enjoying Obito's loud and lewd moans in his ears. Such beautiful melodies. Feeling the tightness of Obito's ass also drags him close to his climax. "I'll cum inside you, of course.'' Kakashi thrusts harder before finally letting his cum out filling the Uchiha's ass. Kakashi pants and starts kissing Obito's neck.

Obito calms his breath, smiling with his eyes glazed as he relishes the light kisses Kakashi is giving him. He tilts his head back, exposing more of his throat for Kakashi to kiss. "Kakashi that felt so good. I didn't realize you would be that good at sex." He continues to breathe in and out, his body is still twitching from over stimulation. Obito furrows his brows then looks down at Kakashi, chewing his lower lip anxiously. "So... what happens now?"

Kakashi slowly pulls out and continues to kiss his neck, leaving some marks again. "What happens you said? Of course you were fucking with the best ninja from Konoha.'' Kakashi chuckles and takes his kunai on the grass, letting Obito's hands free. He pulls Obito onto his lap. "So what will you do after this, Obito? I wonder what will happen if the rest members of Akatsuki know about this?'' He teases.

Obito rolls his eyes at Kakashi's earlier statement. Then he smirks and says in a sarcastic voice, "I dont think you're the best ninja in Konoha to fuck." Then he smiles softly at Kakashi, wrapping his arms around his neck and leans close. He looks deep into his eyes, and asks nervously, "And what if... I don't plan on going back to the Akatsuki anymore? What will you do with me?" He turns his eyes down, suddenly feeling insecure.

"Are you sure I'm not the best?'' Kakashi smirks and kisses his chin. Then his hand strokes Obito's hair, pulling his head to the front and bringing their lips to meet each other again. "And you're not going back to Akatsuki? That's what I want.'' Kakashi pulls Obito closer by his waist. "How about returning to Konoha, Obito? I know it will be hard for you, and the Hokage, and everyone, but I'm sure we can get through it. I'm not going to leave your side.''

A little smile curls at the edge of Obito's lips and he gazes at Kakashi with a light blush on his cheeks. "So... me returning to Konoha is what you want?" Then he grins happily and comes in to kiss Kakashi on the lips. "Then I will come back to Konoha. But only because you want me to," He says teasingly. But he cant help the fluttering feeling in his heart. He hugs Kakashi while smiling into the kiss.

Kakashi hugs him back, sharing the warmth between them. "Of course I want you to come back. Besides, you're going to feel something better than this if you return to the village with me.'' Kakashi smirks. "I didn't think I could take you home just by sex, Obito.'' He teases. "The Hokage will be proud of me. I caught the biggest criminal.'' Kakashi gets up and helps Obito to stand. "Let's go home.''

Obito blushes furiously and smacks Kakashi on the chest. "Bakashi! I better not be hearing more of this 'I caught the biggest criminal through sex,' stuff when we get back to the village." He huffs and crosses his arms. Then he remembers he's utterly naked and bends down to get his clothes. He yells haughtily, while blushing. "And stop looking at my ass when I'm putting on my clothes."

"Hmm, I can do what I want, right? Or maybe you can shut my mouth with your kiss?'' Kakashi also changes into his own clothes. "And sorry, I can't resist your ass. You are the one who has the best ass for me.'' He comes over to him and squeezes one of his ass cheeks while smacking the other one. "See? Sshh. Don't moan, or we might continue to round 2.''

Obito scrunches up his face in embarassment, enduring the feeling of Kakashi squeezing his ass. And the bastard spanked his ass again too. Ooh but Obito found out something new about himself today. He really likes sex with Kakashi and he loves it when he smacks him on the ass. Obito smirks to himself and lets out a moan. "Ooh yes, Kakashi! Do that again and smack me harder on the ass."

Kakashi hugs him from behind, teasing his nipple again through his shirt and rubbing his cock slowly through his pants as a tease. He wispers to him. "I told you, you can get more when we are home, Obito. I'll eat your ass and devour your cock as you wish. What do you think?''

Obito continues to blush, but he smiles and turns around to face Kakashi. He says in a playful voice, "You just can't keep your hands off me." Then he grabs Kakashi's hands and kisses them. "Alright then. Stop teasing me and let's go home."

"Fine, sorry. I think I can't help myself when I'm around you.'' Kakashi chuckles then smiles, caressing Obito's cheek. "Obito, I know I'm not in the right position to say this, especially after I broke my promise to you. But I'm sorry I couldn't protect Rin. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I realized my feelings after your death and I kept thinking that the cause of your death is me. But... let me say this; I love you, Obito.''

Obito is still smiling, watching Kakashi ramble. Then he presses his finger to Kakashi's lips to silence him and says, "We have the rest of our lives to forgive each other. And I can't wait to spend it all with you. Let's stop worrying about the past and move forward." Obito smiles adoringly at Kakashi and finally leans in to say, "Oh. And I love you too, Kakashi."

And with one last kiss, holding hands and smiles on each other's faces, they happily go home together.

**END**


End file.
